


we open at the close (hold me close)

by ChuckAl, glittering_git



Series: Fibonacci Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art and Fic, Banter, Digital Art, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious use of Metamorphmagus abilities, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fibonacci Sequence fic, Humor, Multi, POV First Person, POV Teddy Lupin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Teddy gets what he’s always wanted.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fibonacci Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054916
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	we open at the close (hold me close)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [HP Kinkuary's](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) Day 11: Size Kink. 
> 
> Sara's notes: I was really excited about this fic, and then Chuck was like, “um, Sara, how does this work from a physics standpoint?” and I was like, “uhmmm,” because I had sort of just hand-waved it all. What I learned, folks, is that if you don’t have personal experience with the thing (ahem double anal penetration), do the research! If you want your smut to be physically viable, do your research. (Or you’ll be reworking a fic that has such specific word counts, and you’ll be wanting to tear your hair out.)
> 
> That being said, it was such a joy to collaborate with you, Chuck ♥ You're such a wonderful person and friend and I’m so glad we could work on this together :))
> 
> Thanks so much to [Pineau_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir) for the beta!
> 
> Chuck’s notes: Sara I’ve absolutely loved working with you and discussing sex position viability with you 💖  
> Hideaway gang, thank you for the ongoing artbeta and support! So much love for you always!!

I shift nervously on the grey satin sheets.

~~~

I’d move if I could, but I’m not supposed to.

I don’t really want to move.

~~~

I _want_ them to come upstairs. I can hear their voices floating through the cracked door. Draco’s trying to blindfold Harry—it’s not going well.

~~~

“I promise you’ll like it,” he coaxes. “Please, let me do this for your birthday, love.”

“You’ve already given me one present,” Harry protests, ever the martyr. “You didn’t have to get me another.”

“This one isn’t just from me.”

~~~

I can tell Harry’s intrigued, which is why he finally capitulates and lets Draco put the blindfold on. As they make their way up the stairs, my heart starts beating faster, and my hands begin to sweat. I grasp the grey satin sheets, cool on my heated palms.

Draco pushes the door open, and I shiver as the breeze grazes over my exposed bum.

~~~

I can feel Draco’s heated gaze—it makes me want to move, but I don’t.

“Before I remove the blindfold, I want you to know that we’ve all consented to this,” Draco explains, and I shiver. This is all I’ve wanted for a long while, but I didn’t think it’d ever happen. “We both want to give you this because we know you want it, but you’re too bloody stubborn to ask.”

“You’re making me nervous, Draco. Will you please untie the blindfold?”

I can hear the silk blindfold rustle as Draco removes it. I hold my breath, waiting to see how Harry will respond.

~~~

The room is silent—I grip the grey satin sheets tighter. I can feel some of the lube slip out of my arsehole and down my crack. I clench, trying to keep the rest from slipping out too.

Finally, Draco clears his throat, breaking the silence. “So, what do you think?” His voice has become a bit rougher than his usual posh drawl, and I know it’s because he’s affected by me.

I can hear Harry take a step towards the bed, and feel the slightest breeze as he reaches forward, but then stops.

“You can touch me,” I whisper, not wanting to ruin this, this chance to show them both how much they mean to me. I press my arse back, inviting Harry to touch, to stroke, to take. I am _his_ present, after all.

He draws in a sharp breath, and then I feel a broad hand resting on my left hip. It’s tender, sweet, but I _need_ more.

“Please,” I beg. “Please, Harry.”

His grip tightens.

~~~

“Are you sure about this?” he asks, voice rough. He brings his other hand up to my arse and starts stroking lightly, as if he can’t help himself.

“Yes, Harry,” I answer, unable to suppress a whimper as he starts teasing my crack. “There’s nothing I want more than to give you this.”

Harry stops moving his hand, holds my hip steady. I hold my breath, waiting. Although Harry was quite impulsive when he was younger, he’s become much more restrained, most of which I attribute to Draco. But once he’s made up his mind...well, he doesn’t often go back.

“Okay,” Harry whispers. I know he’s serious because he removes his hands, and I feel the bed shift as he hoists himself up. “Okay, we’re really doing this.” I almost cry with relief, with the release of tension.

“What do you want to do, love?” Draco asks from the door.

“For you to come here.” Harry’s voice is full of affection. The bed shifts once more as Draco joins us.

“And now that you have us, what are you going to do?” Draco teases.

“This will certainly be easier if we’re both naked.” I can hear Harry murmur a Vanishing spell, and then the rustle of their clothes flying off. Mine have been off since Draco prepared me an hour ago.

“What do you want to do, Teddy?” Harry asks, bringing up a hand to stroke my ribs. I shiver at the lightness of his touch, loving the sensation but _needing_ more.

I’ve thought about this—about what I’d ask for if I was ever given this opportunity. “I want you both.”

~~~

The room is silent, and I’m worried I've asked for too much. “But only if you both want to. I’m fine with just Harry. Or Draco. Whatever you both want is fine with me,” I ramble, which is something I always do when I’m nervous.

I’ve never been more nervous in my life.

“Whoa, slow down there, Teddy.” Harry brushes his hand down my side and grabs hold of my hip, steady and soothing. “I don’t think we’re opposed. We just want some clarity.”

“I want you both, together,” I try again. I’m not sure how much clearer I can be. I’ve dreamed about being filled with both of them—the exquisite stretch, the fullness of knowing I’m at their mercy.

“At once?” Draco’s voice sounds cool, but I can hear the emotion roiling below the surface. “Won’t that hurt you?”

“The last thing we want is for you to get hurt, Teddy.”

I almost cry with frustration—I’m so close to having this. “I’m a Metamorphmagus, remember?” I change my hair from its usual teal to a bright pink, and then a candy red just for show.

“We know that, Teddy. Are you saying that this ability applies to other…” Harry trails off. When no one jumps in to help him, he finishes, “Erm, well, things?”

I do not find the awkwardness endearing, no sir—I do not.

“Yes,” I sigh. When I fantasized about this, everything was infinitely sexier—there was no need for awkward explanations of just _what_ I could do with my Metamorphmagus abilities. “I can change the size of my arsehole. Now, will you both please fuck me?” I draw out the please, which I know makes me sound younger, but I’m desperate. I’ve wanted this for a long while.

“If that’s what you want.” Harry’s words are a question, but his tone leaves nothing up for debate. I’ve been half-hard since Draco prepared me eons ago, but when Harry’s grip tightens with intention, my cock fills completely.

“How should we do this?” Draco asks, ever the practical one.

“With Harry on his back and me on top—then you can join,” I answer immediately. I never answered questions this quickly back at school, but then again, Hogwarts had never given me an opportunity to do _this_.

I push myself up from the bed and turn to face them. “You’ve got a plan.” Harry smirks, and I know exactly what he’s going to say next, “We could even call you a man with a plan.”

I push Harry down on the bed. “That was terrible.” He only chuckles in response. “I mean it, Harry, no Captain America references in bed.”

~~~

Harry pouts, and fuck if I don’t find it adorable. But I’m not here for adorable—I’m here to be fucked. I lean over Harry, grasping the grey satin sheets tightly. Changing the size of my arsehole takes a bit more thought than changing my hair colour, so I have to concentrate.

“Wait,” Harry commands. I stop immediately. “Let me help.” He reaches a finger between my cheeks, gently teasing my widened hole. Soon, he begins thrusting two fingers in and out of my lubed arsehole, and I squirm at the sensation. It’s not enough, not nearly, but it feels so fucking good.

There’s nothing else I’d rather be doing.

“Let me have a turn, please.” I knew Draco would be so fucking polite, even in bed. Fuck if I don’t find it hot. By the way Harry’s fingers twitch, I can tell he does too.

“Please,” I beg. Harry doesn’t remove his fingers, but I feel two long, slender ones join his. The fullness I’m feeling is so fucking good, but I _need_ more. “Harry, please. Your cock.”

The fingers come out, and I’m so empty I feel tears leaking out the corner of my eyes. I manoeuvre myself up and slowly sink down onto Harry’s thick, broad cock. I don’t give myself a chance to adjust—I want to feel him, want to remember the pain-pleasure, riding the edge of too-much and not enough. I work myself up and down his cock, and he meets me thrust-for-thrust. I can feel his speed increase, and I’m so close, but I can’t come, not yet. “Wait,” I moan. “Draco, please, before it’s too late.”

~~~

I slide down Harry’s cock and lean forward, concentrating on widening my arsehole, just enough to fit Draco’s slimmer cock.

This isn’t the first time I’ve used my Metamorphmagus abilities like this, but it’s the first time I’ve wanted to get it _just_ right. Too large, and it won’t feel like I’m even being fucked, but too small, and I’ll be in pain.

While I’ve been trying to determine the size that will feel best, Draco has manoeuvred himself behind me, and I feel the tip of his cock breach my hole. “Ready?” he asks, breathless.

“Yes,” I grunt, and he slides all the way in on one smooth thrust.

I’m so full I could burst—with lust, with adoration, with love. I know it’s much too soon for that.

The room is silent, and we all hold our breath. I’m pulled taut, and I know they are too, waiting.

“Well, are you waiting for an invitation from the Minister for Magic herself?” I tease, and we’re all laughing.

~~~

“Fucking hell, Teddy, you’re a cheeky bastard,” Harry says, breathless.

“You like it though.” I’m teasing, but there’s a hint of uncertainty in my voice.

“Of course I do,” Harry reassures. “I like _you_ , Teddy.” I can feel tears forming again, and fuck if I’ll cry during the best sex of my life.

“He certainly likes you enough to stick his cock in you,” Draco adds with a light slap.

I move my arse slightly forwards and then backwards, feeling the stretch as their cocks rub against one another. “You _both_ have your cocks in me. Are you going to do something about that?”

~~~

I wait, breathless.

Draco pulls out slowly, and I’m too empty. It’s hard to concentrate on keeping my arsehole wide. I push back, seeking that exquisite fullness, that stretch that makes me see stars.

“Are you ready?” Harry asks, and he’s gentle, but I don’t need gentleness, not now—I need to be filled.

“Yes. Fuck me like you mean it,” I demand.

They do.

~~~

Draco pushes back into me with force, and I cry out. It feels so fucking good. “More, please,” I beg. They start to move in earnest—a synchronized machine—in and out. One of them hits my prostate, and I can’t think.

~~~

They do it again—I see stars. They speed up—it’s all I can do to keep my arsehole wide enough for the both of them.

~~~

Draco’s broad hand grabs my leaking cock, and he strokes it with intention. It’s too much.

~~~

I come with a cry—their movements become sporadic.

~~~

They come, too.

“Happy birthday,” I whisper, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed ♥
> 
> Sara loves making new friends on [Tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)!
> 
> Chuck too!! [Art blog](http://chuckalart.tumblr.com/) and [HP blog](http://chuckweasley.tumblr.com/)


End file.
